1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to positioning devices for use in the medical profession to restrain a patient's limb to a supporting restraint mechanism. The invention is so constructed that it is applicable to many types of patient transporters currently used in hospitals and ambulances.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in the medical environment to provide limb restraints, especially during medical procedures. In the past, many types of limb restraints have been used with a certain amount of success.
Many limb restraints of the prior art are generally fixed to a bed or to a table, especially if the restraint is to be used in association with orthopedic examinations or manipulations of the patient's limb. These types of restraint mechanisms are not easily used in a variety of settings and cannot be easily utilized with beds, tables, stretchers or gurneys which are transportable.
For instance, a restraint clamp is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,138 issued to Heyman et al. which shows an adjustable utility clamp device attachable to a hospital bed frame, or to a standard bed tubular frame member, which allows for easy securing and release of the restraint at desired times. However, this particular device is not applicable to procedures where it is desired to maintain the patient's limb in a stable non-moving situation, especially when it is desired to give the patient an interveneous injection of some sort.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,892 issued to Kreitman, a fixed type of restraint is shown for utilization especially with orthopedic examinations and manipulations. The particular frame shown in this patent is a rigid frame and, while it may be adjustable with respect to the table with which it is to be used, it is not easily utilizable with transportable devices which transport patients. This particular device shown by Kreitman especially does not have a planar surface to which the limb may be strapped.
Other restraint mechanisms which can be used with portable patient transporters typically are not easily used with a variety of types of transporters, or they do not rigidly support the limb of the patient. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,842 issued to Brill discloses a restraining mechanism attached to a hospital bed. The purpose of the device of this patent is to prevent the patient from moving the limbs and to maintain the patient in a supine position. The restraint is flexible and does not limit all motion of the limbs, but generally restrains a patient to a limited movement area.